An Unforgettable Train Ride Home (Rewritten)
by AlphaAndOmegaObssessed
Summary: This is the rewritten version of An Unforgettable Train Ride Home.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Readers! Enjoy this rewrite of An Unforgettable Train Ride Home! Sorry it's a little late, but please enjoy!**

As Kate and Humphrey chatted in the train-car in which they were catching a ride back home to Jasper Park, Canada, an illuminating white light was bestowed upon them, causing them to come to a halt in their chatting and laughter. The light was a vivid moonlight, being excreted down on them like a white blanket, it enveloped them with its coat of white brightness, beckoning for their eyes to rest upon it. They stared at it in awe, admiring it's uniqueness, causing them to be tempted to howl. But each of them knew they were incompatible to one another, but still longed to do so.

Humphrey, being who he was and still longing to be with Kate even though he knew he was not able to be, walked forward and sat down. He arched his head up, and let out that beautiful sound that was called howling. The sound reached Kate's ears, and was like an outstanding beauty for them. She admired his howl, and longed to join him, but knew it was against pack law. She cursed pack law in her mind, and badly desired to do what she felt was right.

"Humphrey, what are you doing?" She questioned, wanting to know why he still persisted to obtain her love even though he knew that he was far too incompatible.

"Oh, I'm sorry, the moon, the moment..." He began, wanting her to join him immediately. She just gave him a confused look. "Come on Kate. Howl at the moon with me." And he returned to making that amazing sound howling. Kate, upon hearing his request, greatly wanted to oblige, but had too much going on in her mind. _What should I do? I want to howl with him, but it's against pack law. I must follow the law...No! I must do what I feel is right...I want to howl with him. _

Kate laid all those thoughts to rest by walking over to Humphrey, sitting beside him, arching her head up, and let out what was music to Humphrey's ears. She was actually howling with him! _Oh my god! She's howling with you! You, an incompatible omega, no one else. She is actually howling with you!_ His mind screamed. He could not believe it! He had to open his eyes just to make sure he was hearing right. Sure enough, it was Kate, and she was howling with him.

Humphrey let loose, and howled his best and was at the same time impressed by Kate's howling. They howled together in perfect harmony, they were perfect together. After several moments, their howl came to a cease. They looked in each other's eyes, astounded by one another's performance, and just said "_Whoa!_". They admired each other's eyes. Humphrey, staring into Kate's beautiful amber eyes, thought they looked like amber jewels; rare, and magnificent. Kate, looking into the enticed omega's eyes, adored the look and felt she could wake up every morning to see those navy/aqua blue eyes. Never before had they let loose and disobey pack law. It had felt amazing to not abide by the law! They felt they could go to town doing whatever the hell they wanted to. They felt so alive!

"Humphrey, are you ok?" Kate asked, bringing him back to reality. He shook his head a few times.

"Huh? Oh...I'm fine..." He stuttered. He reached his forearm up and scratched the back of his head. Kate seen this, realizing something was bothering him. "Kate, can I tell you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" She replied, concerned.

"Well...I...these past few days have been fun I guess..." He was searching for the right way to admit his feelings.

"Let me stop you there..." She began, "These past few days HAVE been fun...You've been kind of...fun..." Humphrey smiled at this.

"Really?"

"Yes. And I don't know if you know this, but I have feelings for you."

Humphrey couldn't believe it! He almost jumped for joy, but kept his cool.

"Well...I guess I can come clean about this..." He began, "I-I..." He stuttered. "I love you." He finally spit it out. Kate was at a loss of words. " I have been meaning to tell you... Your amber eyes are like amber jewels, rare and magnificent. Your kindness beckons to my heart, longing to be with it. And your beauty and niceness only makes my attraction and longing to be with you much stronger."

Kate was definitely at a loss of words now. She was completely speechless. She never knew Humphrey felt this way about her. She thought for a moment, and made her decision. She wasn't going to marry Garth. She barely knew Garth. She decided that she was going to break the news that she wanted to marry Humphrey when they got back. Until then, she wanted to see whether or not she could live with Humphrey the rest of her life.

"Kate, are you ok?" Humphrey then asked, bringing her out of her thoughts. She said she was fine, and went and laid down so she could clear her head and sleep on what just happened. Humphrey acknowledged this, and laid down not far from her.

**That is the first chapter of the rewritten version of An Unforgettable Train Ride Home. Tune in to read more! PM me and comment on this to tell me how I did so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Readers! I'm continuing my rewritten version of An Unforgettable Train Ride Home! Wow! I need a shorter way of saying that whole title! Well anyway, please enjoy!**

Kate's mind was overflowed with what had just happened. Humphrey just admitted his feelings to her, and she was completely stunned. She could not believe that Humphrey, who in which she was trying to push away so she could follow through with her responsibility, loved her. She dreamed about him, their life together in the future to come, and she was actually enjoying it. She could see him with the pups, playing, having fun. They all looked so adorable together as they played and had fun!

Humphrey, who was not far from Kate, also was dreaming about how she had howled at the moon with him. The dream then had an unexpected turn. Kate looked at Humphrey after they finished their howl, and kissed him! Rather passionately too. But there was more than passion coming from Kate. There was also lust. Kate then pushed Humphrey onto his back, getting on top of him, and continued to make out with him. Humphrey, without realizing it, began to get aroused as his member peeped out of the its sheath. Kate, upon lowering herself on him, felt something poke her, and looked down. A sly smile crept across her face, and she brought her head down by it. She nudged it, which caused it to erect even more. When it was fully erect, she started off by licking it. Humphrey, upon feeling this alien sensation, began to enjoy it as he started to pant. Kate started sucking it, taking it into her warm moist mouth. Humphrey gasped at this new sensation, then laid back to enjoy it. Up and down Kate's head bobbed, and up and down went Humphrey's chest as he panted harder. Eventually, he felt his climax nearing. His eyes glazed over from the extreme pleasure, and he could not warn her. He suddenly came, squirting the nice warm sticky substance down her throat. She gagged slightly at first, but then swallowed it like a pro. When she finished swallowing his semen, she climbed on top of him, nearing her pussy to his erect cock, and slowly began to slide down on it...

Humphrey suddenly awoke, not realizing the erection he had from his dream, and looked around. He seen Kate asleep, not far from him. _Phew! _It was just a dream he had. He then realized his large erection by looking down at it. He was shocked and embarrassed at the same time. He was shocked at his own size, but embarrassed that he had the erection in the presence of Kate. He went back to sleep, hoping he would not have another Kate dream. And luckily, he didn't.

Humphrey awoke a little while to the sound of Marcel's voice. Marcel and Patty told him that Jasper Park was a few miles away. They then left. Humphrey, not wanting to miss his opportunity to ask Kate to be his mate, walked over to her. He nudged her saying "Kate...Kate, wake up. Wake up.". She awoke, and asked where they were. Humphrey told her what Marcel and Patty had said. "We're... we're near Jasper."

Kate took a look around, and said "Well... we're home." Humphrey replied with "Yep."

"There's something I..." they both said at the same time. "Please, you first," Humphrey said.

"Well... I just wanted to tell you that... the past couple days have been fun... You've been kind of... fun." Humphrey smiled at this.

"Well, I wanted to tell you..." Humphrey hesitated, shuffling his paws. "I love you. I may have said it earlier, but I'm saying it again."

Kate couldn't keep her cool. She got close to him, and connected muzzles with him in a deep passionate kiss. Humphrey was shocked at first, but then let loose as he kissed her back. A few moments passed, and they finally broke the kiss. Kate giggled at how Humphrey was reacting to what just happened.

"I'm sorry, Humphrey. I couldn't control myself." She then said.

"Oh, it's ok..." He replied. They then talked for a while, and as they approached Jasper, Kate could tell that something was on Humphrey's mind. He was shuffling his paws again.

"Don't tell me, you have to go to the bathroom again?"

Why? Do you see a truck stop nearby?" He replied. Kate smiled and giggled. "No, it's just that..." He couldn't finish his sentence when Kate cut in.

"Let me guess, you want another kiss?"

Humphrey nodded, and Kate got close to him. She then connected muzzles with him once more, this time with more passion. Humphrey could sense a slight hint of lust, but kept it to himself. Kate then pushed him onto his back, without breaking the kiss. She put her paws up onto his shoulders, and he brought his down to rest on her hips. They made out for a while, and when Kate pulled back to catch her breath, she got a surprise. She seen that Humphrey was now fully aroused, and was astonished at his size. Humphrey, following her eye, looked down to see it. His face turned red as he blushed from embarrassment. Kate giggled.

"Getting excited are we?" She giggled.

Humphrey nodded quickly, and Kate giggled again. "You want a little help with that?"

Humphrey, wanting to make sure he heard correctly, asked "What?"

"Do you want a little help with that?" Kate said again as she pointed at his erection.

"Well, I don't know. I don't want you to ruin yourself for Garth, and..." Kate cut in.

"Well, Humphrey, I'm more than likely not going to marry him. I honestly don't like him. I fell in love with _you." _

Humphrey was stunned by Kate's words. She actually admitted she loved him back!

"Well..." He began, "I guess-" He was cut off when Kate gave his member a lick. He gasped at the alien sensation, and let his tongue hang out as he panted. She giggled at his reaction, and continued to lick his cock. Eventually, she worked up the courage to start sucking it. She sucked slowly, for she was not totally ready and was just experimenting with it. She eventually sucked faster, while Humphrey remained speechless and panted. Humphrey eventually felt his climax nearing, but could not warn Kate. His eyes glazed over as his climax rose up, and he then came in her mouth. Kate, stunned by the ejaculation, rejected his cock as she coughed up the cum. He squirted it all over her face as she gagged and spit out all that cum.

"Kate, you ok?" Humphrey asked concerned.

"Yeah...I-I'm fine." She replied as she coughed up a little bit more cum. She wiped the cum off her face, and licked it off her paw. "Mmm, nice and salty Humphrey."

"Well no you know how I taste, can I find out how you taste?" He asked.

"Sure, go ahead." She replied as laid on her back and spread her legs. "Don't lick to rough." She giggled.

Humphrey brought his head down in between her legs, and gave her pussy an experimental lick. Kate moaned at the sensation, and begged for another lick. Humphrey obliged, and gave another lick. Kate moaned again. Humphrey then continued licking her koochi. Eventually, he slid his tongue into her. She gasped and moaned at the feeling of a warm moist rough tongue entering her. Humphrey then swirled it around in her. Kate then began to pant as she felt her climax nearing. Soon she felt it, but did not get to warn Humphrey before she splashed her juices all over him. She let out a moan as she had her orgasm.

"Humphrey, that is one pleasing tongue you have." Kate moaned. Humphrey chuckled at her compliment.

Humphrey then began to walk away, but Kate stopped him. "Don't you want the finale?"

"What?" He replied.

Kate got up, and turned her rear end toward him. She then lifted her tail, revealing her moist cunt. "Go on Humphrey, you can take me if you want."

Humphrey got closer to her, and mounted her. "Not too rough though." She then said.

"Ok, I'll take it gentle on you."

Humphrey then slowly but gently slid his cock into Kate. Kate tensed up, for she never had something like Humphrey inside of her before. She whimpered a bit, and a few tears streamed down her face. Humphrey, upon seeing Kate in pain, brought his head by hers.

"You ok Kate?" He asked as he nuzzled her comfortingly.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." She began, "Please, don't stop." She nudged him. "Ok," He replied.

Humphrey then went back to slowly and gently fucking Kate, sliding in and out. Every few moments he'd slightly increase his speed and how hard he did. After several moments, it turned into deep and harsh vaginal penetration. Kate, still in some pain, began to enjoy it as she moaned and panted. Eventually, she couldn't hold her orgasm in. She came all over Humphrey's throbbing cock. The sensation increased how near his climax was. He could feel it, but he wasn't sure what to do. He then let mating instincts take over as he pushed his knot into Kate. She whimpered from the extra pain, but took it. A moment later, Humphrey came inside her. Kate, with weak legs, lowered herself to the ground. He did the same, and rested himself on her back as he continued to fill her up with his cum. Kate turned her back to his, and kissed him deeply. He accepted the kiss and kissed back as they made out for a while until they fell asleep due to the a lot of energy they exerted.

**Well, that was chapter 2 of An Unforgettable Train Ride Home (Rewritten)! PM me and/or comment on it to tell me how I did. Peace!**


End file.
